


Sandwich Time

by mistenflute



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, probably pretty damn vanilla cuz that's who I am, smut practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistenflute/pseuds/mistenflute
Summary: It's smut o'clock somewhere...A collection of NSFW Rayllum, based off of daily prompts courtesy of my fellow Rayllum shipper friends~
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Sandwich Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the other lovely writers in the fandom have been ~~corrupting me~~ pushing me into the zone of proximal development to try my hand at some smut writing with daily NSFW prompts. I won't do all of them, but when inspiration hits, I'll post what I come up with here. Please mind that this is my first time writing smut and that I'm just doing it for practice and fun!
> 
> If this sounds like your cup of tea, hope you enjoy.

**_Prompt: @zuppi's[And they were zoom-mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252091/chapters/58442050) AU._ **

The second time they wound up in this position, it was a Thursday evening, after work had wrapped up for the both of them. Just like the first time, Callum was deathly afraid Ezran could hear them through the thin apartment walls. That fear (among other co-occurring… events) had Callum feeling uncomfortably hot.

Hot. Despite the fact that somehow, twenty minutes in, he was already fully naked. Naked, and intensely fixated on the laptop awkwardly propped between his legs.

Hot. And somehow almost just as exhilarated as the first time.

On the other side of the screen, he could see Rayla continuing to finger herself, mirroring his spread-leg position. Almost as naked as him—only adorned with a thin lacy blue bra that accentuated her clearly hard nipples. Her hungry gaze smoldering at him through her laptop’s camera. And every few minutes, Shadow traipsing behind her across the bed to survey the strange goings-on of his bipedal master and her computer screen.

The mutual strip tease from earlier in their… conversation had been plenty enough to get Callum hard. Not that the anticipation _hadn’t_ been occupying a huge part of his brain (and other parts) for the better part of a week. Clearly Rayla had been on the same page…

He had queued up an upbeat electronic playlist on his Spotify to try to cover up any particularly incriminating sounds, but it did little to calm his anxiety or distract him from Rayla. At least it provided some rhythm. He was now steadily stroking his cock, aroused in every sense and egged on by Rayla’s ogling and parted lips that he _oh so wished_ he could kiss right now… And the thought of running his fingers through her shiny white locks was driving him wild…

After about the seventh time of Shadow clambering over her pillow-propped head, Rayla apparently decided she was fed up with _that noise_ and pushed herself up, snatched Shadow from the bed, and disappeared out of the frame. Callum raised his eyebrows in amusement as he heard a door slam and a huff, before Rayla’s slim figure slinked back in front of the camera.

“Sorry about that,” she mumbled, settling back against her pillows.

“No worries,” Callum breathed. “Wouldn’t be the first time a pet has intruded on our videochats.”

Rayla smirked at that, and quickly returned to her practiced touches and yearning whimpers.

Still transfixed by her body, Callum found his own hand matching her pace. Closer and needier the more desperate her moans, the quicker and heavier their breathing, echoing across the divide.

As he climaxed, Callum mentally cursed the screen separating them. How _badly_ he wanted to be inside her at this moment, both of them throbbing in ecstasy and then slowing together. All he could think about was cuddling her, nuzzling her shoulder and whispering dazed thoughts until they drifted off, limbs entangled. But alas, Rayla was lonely walls and rigid screens and hundreds of miles away, beyond the cold, interminable void that was quarantine.

Rayla shivered and sighed, interrupting (while somehow completely validating) his thoughts. That release had been necessary, but they both needed so much more.

Sinking back, Rayla looked up at him through lidded eyes. “Good?” she asked, though they both knew the answer. He nodded, a bit ruefully, and unsure where to take the conversation from here.

She seemed to consider him for a moment before proffering a shy question: “Hey… Would you… draw me sometime? Like… like you saw me today?” She looked away, cheeks flushed. “I… I’m super curious.”

Callum was a little taken aback. “What, like… sexy? In a pinup pose or something?”

“Like… nude. Yeah,” she responded, more confident now, but still not meeting his gaze.

 _Listen, Rayla, I’d love to draw you like that… God, that would be so_ hot _, but you_ know _I could lose my job…_ Callum mulled it over for a few beats, then a thought struck him. He grinned deviously.

“Fine,” he replied. “I’ll do it. But in exchange, next time we do… _this_ ,” he gestured between them suggestively. “We do it on _company time_.”

Blushing furiously but matching his grin, Rayla narrowed her eyes and stammered, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive critique welcome but please go easy on me, I'm not a very serious writer 😬


End file.
